Coisas que os deuses não tem permissão para fazer
by house of hades
Summary: Os deuses fazem listas um para os outros com coisas que não podem ser feitas de jeito nenhum.
1. Lista de Poseidon

**Coisas que Poseidon não tem permissão para fazer**

Poseidon não tem permissão para brincar de guerra d'agua no Olimpo

Principalmente se molhar o trono de Atena

Poseidon não tem permissão para dizer que é maior explorador dos sete mares, seria idiota demais até pra ele

Poseidon não tem permissão para cantar Atena dizendo que pode deixa-la molhadinha

Poseidon não tem permissão para fazer seus animais marinhos invadirem o Sea World para fazer uma revolução

Até porque não tem como fazê-los chegar ao Sea World sem ser pelo encanamento

Em adição os itens anteriores, Poseidon não tem permissão para fazer seus animais marinhos entrarem no Sea World pelo encanamento

Nem para sequestrar a Shamu

Poseidon não tem permissão para alagar o submundo e deixa-lo como lama

Poseidon não tem permissão para discutir quem era o favorito da mamãe com Zeus e Hades

Poseidon não tem permissão para enferrujar o trono de Hefesto

Poseidon não tem permissão para molhar a escova recém feita de Afrodite

Ou molhar qualquer outra coisa que não deve ser molhada

Poseidon não tem permissão para mudar as músicas do elevador do Olimpo para músicas como Under The Sea, da Pequena Sereia da Disney

Poseidon não tem permissão para dizer que é o preferido da Disney só porque tem um filme sobre sua filha

Até porque outro filme da Disney é Hércules, o filho de Zeus, portanto ele daria uma de idiota

Poseidon não tem permissão para fazer beicinho quando quer afundar o Havaí de uma vez

Poseidon não tem permissão para largar Anfitrite para ficar com Sally

Poseidon não tem permissão para ter qualquer outro meio-sangue por alguns milênios, já que todos não respeitam regras e são insolentes

Poseidon não tem permissão para tentar ser galanteador, é patético

Poseidon não tem permissão para fingir que não sabe porque Apolo é quente, e não é porque ele é o deus do sol

_- Francamente, Apolo... - Ártemis resmunga_

Poseidon não tem permissão para perguntar a Atena porque ela não tem marido

Ou irritá-la

Ou persegui-la pelo Olimpo cantando "Eu shipo Percabeth, Percabeth, Percabeth! Eu shipo Percabeth, e Afrodite também!"

Ou de alguma maneira fazer com que ela fulmine de raiva

Poseidon não tem permissão para dizer à Hefesto que suas forjas submarinas são as melhores

Poseidon não tem permissão para dizer que seduz

Porque é mais patético que os poemas de Apolo

Poseidon não tem permissão para tentar comprar o Sol de Apolo, só para ser o dono do verão

Ou comprar a estação (como um pacote todo) de Perséfone e Apolo, e pedir para parcelar

_- Ele realmente fez isso?! - Atena pergunta_

_- Você nem imagina. - responde Apolo, rindo_

Poseidon não tem permissão para afundar Atenas quando leva um fora de Atena

_- Está explêndido! – comemorou Atena, virando-se para Zeus, Hades, Hefesto, Apolo, Perséfone, Ártemis e Afrodite – Onde penduramos?_

_- Podemos colocar na porta do Olimpo! – Afrodite exclamou._

_- E depois espalhar em panfletos pelo Olimpo. – disse Zeus_

_- E pelo Submundo, só para garantir. – disse Hades._

* * *

_E então, o que acharam? Gostou? review! Achou chata? review! Odiou? review! Está grávida? review!_

_hahaha, valeeu gente beijos_


	2. Lista de Afrodite

**Coisas que Afrodite Não Tem Permissão Para Fazer**

Afrodite não tem permissão para explodir em uma nuvem de purpurina quando quer ser dramática

Até porque as saídas dramáticas são de Zeus

Afrodite não tem permissão para amaldiçoar os deuses homens fazendo eles ficarem vestidos de mulher

Porque da última vez foi trágico

_- Ah! Mas você ficou uma gracinha! - Atena riu de Hades, que ficou ruborizado quando se lembrou do seu tutu_

Em adição aos itens anteriores, Afrodite não tem permissão para vestir qualquer deus homem com um tutu. Principalmente se for Hades.

Afrodite não tem permissão para shippar percabeth na frente de Atena

Afrodite não tem permissão para deixar todo o Olimpo saber que ela trai Hefesto

Se é pra trair, que seja escondido

Afrodite não tem permissão para fazer Atena se apaixonar por Poseidon

Seria nojento

Afrodite não tem permissão para se negar à deixar Hefesto mais bonito

Porque Afrodite seria sacana se fizesse isso

Enfim, Afrodite podia levantar a bunda falsa dela e deixar as pessoas do mundo mais bonitas

Afrodite não tem permissão para ser menos discreta do que já é

Sim, todos ainda lembram daquele incidente com a calça dourada coladinha e o sapato transparente

E que era, supostamente, uma fantasia de Suelen pro Halloween

Afrodite não tem permissão para fazer Apolo ser menosprezado quanto à beleza

Porque todo mundo sabe que Apolo é quente

E não é por causa do sol

_"Você é uma decepção, irmão" Ártemis disse para Apolo, enquanto ele terminava de escrever_

Afrodite não tem permissão para fazer as caçadoras de Ártemis se apaixonarem por um homem

E principalmente por Apolo, porque ele é quente

_"Por todo o Olimpo, Apolo, você é carente!" Ártemis deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão_

Enfim, Afrodite deve saber que Apolo tem problemas e é carente

Afrodite não tem permissão para fazer as ninfas enlouquecerem de amor

Da última vez, aquele sátiro ficou bem machucado

Afrodite não tem permissão para dizer que é a mais bonita da história

Porque seria irônico

Afrodite não tem permissão para deixar o Olimpo em tons de rosa choque e cheio de corações e pétalas de rosa e dizer que ficou fofo

Porque Zeus quase quis cortá-la em pedaços da última vez

Afrodite não tem permissão para interferir no comportamento bipolar do cabelo de Hera

Mesmo que a própria Hera seja bipolar

_"Eu não sou bipolar!" Hera replicou_

_"Claro que não..." Poseidon riu, irônico_

Afrodite não tem permissão para tentar fazer o concurso Miss Olimpo

Porque é calunioso e ela foi a vencedora em todas as versões dos últimos Éons

Afrodite não tem permissão para ter muitos filhos e filhas

Porque como se não bastasse Ares, Hefesto não precisa ser trocado por mortais

Afrodite não tem permissão para apagar essa lista

Nem tem permissão para pedir para passar essa folha à limpo com uma caneta brilhante e papel cheiroso

_- Está aceitável. - Hera diz - Mas ainda não concordo sobre eu ser bipolar._

_- Você é bipolar por gostar mas não gostar ao mesmo tempo, e é exatamente o que você está fazendo! - Poseidon responde_

_- Eu gostei. - Atena diz, erguendo o papel_

_- Eu acho que nós deveríamos frizar mais a parte do tutu. - comenta Hades_

_- E eliminar a parte de "Apolo é carente" porque eu não sou carente! - Apolo adiciona_

_- Apolo, você **é** carente. - Ártemis diz_

_- Irmãzinha do meu coração, eu não sou..._

_- Eu não sou sua irmãzinha, seu retardado! Você sempre..._

_- Calem a boca, vocês! - Hefesto berra - Isso me irrita profundamente._

_- O que te irrita profundamente, Festinho? - Afrodite pergunta, entrando na sala._

* * *

Meninaas! Obrigadíssima pelas reviews, eu fiquei muito feliz! Estou pensando em fazer o próximo ser Ártemis, mas ainda não decidi. De qualquer forma, estou em recuperação (...por que, deuses?...por que?...), então estou proibida de entrar no computador. Ainda assim, aqui estou eu, arriscando a minha vida mexendo clandestinamente no computador para agradecer minhas reviews. Eu sou muito fofa. Enfim, beijooos pra todas, e até o próximo capítulo! 3


	3. Lista de Ares

**Coisas que Ares Não Tem Permissão Para Fazer**

Ares não tem permissão para enfrentar semideuses

Até porque da última vez, ele ficou com um corte feio no tornozelinho dele

Ares não tem permissão para fazer guerras porque é divertido

Mesmo que isso seja sua maldita natureza

Ares não tem permissão para dar instrumentos fatais ou armas letais para seus filhos

Porque são semideuses hiperativos

E crianças hiperativas correndo por aí com armas letais e perigosas não é um bom conceito de responsabilidade paternal

Mas sim um pai desnaturado

Ares não tem permissão para fazer seus filhos brigarem, mexendo nas suas emoções

Nem para dar ideias como "Você muje, menina!"

Ares não tem permissão para ficar agarrando Afrodite pelos cantos

Não na presença de Hefesto, pelo menos

Ares não tem permissão para fazer vários javalis brotarem no Olimpo, quando está revoltadinho

Pelo menos não pela sua reputação

Porque todo o Olimpo sabe que ele é chamado de "Senhor dos Pumbas"

Ares não tem permissão para tirar fotos de Orkut com aquelas blusas grudadinhas horrorosas

Porque Ares não é um V1D4 L0K4

E nunca vai ser

"Ele nem se atreveria" Afrodite murmurou para si mesma enquanto terminava de escrever; ela pensa mais um pouco "Já sei!"

Ou então Afrodite entra em greve

Ares não tem permissão para perguntar à Hefesto se doeu quando ele caiu do Céu

Mas não como uma cantada ruim

Porque Ares é sacana

Ares não tem permissão para ser sacana

Ares não tem permissão para causar guerras grandes

Porque Hades já está muito sobrecarregado

Ares não tem permissão para ser um bombadão da academia

Porque Ares nem faz academia

E é saradão só por causa do poder de deus dele

Ares não tem permissão para deixar sua marca em todo o mundo

Como se já não bastasse o Oriente Médio

Ares não tem permissão para fazer os outros deuses brigarem

Porque seria trágico

Literalmente

Ares não tem permissão para fingir que é badass

Só porque tem uma Harley

Porque mesmo tendo uma Harley, e sendo o deus da guerra, Ares não é badass

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMO ASSIM ESSA FANFIC AINDA ESTÁ AÍ. Desculpa por atrasar tanto! Eu nunca abandonaria essa fanfic, mas eu não estava muito inspirada. Esse capítulo ficou uma bosta, mas eu espero que vocês gostem. A minha revisada foi bem rápida, então provavelmente tem umas coisas ruins e sem sentido hahah. Desculpa! dksuhfukargb Ah, criei um perfil com o mesmo nome no Nyah!, entao se alguem vai la, pode me dar reviews, ok? hahha espero nao ter perdido meus amados e poucos leitores, amos vcss. Beijos :)


End file.
